


【诚尊/mob尊/哨向】前夜

by Lydiacz



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiacz/pseuds/Lydiacz
Summary: 前夜
Relationships: Fukami Makoto/Tenkuuji Takeru
Kudos: 6





	【诚尊/mob尊/哨向】前夜

**Author's Note:**

> 哨向，mob，多人，R级

深海诚躺在宿舍的床上睁着双眼。  
在中央塔的这段时间里倒也算不上舒适惬意，但要和在这之前的“地狱”生活比起来，简直就是天堂了。  
每天排的满满的监测和训练，也抽空去看过花音，这个最让他牵挂的女孩元气满满的笑容能让他放下所有戒心。意料之外的，从小一起长大的玩伴成为了这个与世隔绝的机构里现在的核心项目负责人。中央塔首席科学家月村明里给了他们兄妹两人颇多照顾，这也让他在心底里由衷地感激。  
还有一个人……天空寺尊。  
自从在战场上被收容之后，深海诚反而没有什么机会再见他一面，新收容的哨兵的除了在研究所区域接受测试，就是待在哨兵的休息活动区，而向导的活动区则在另一个方向。  
诚也不是没有想要去向导那边找他，在训练的间隙，确认许可的情况下径直去往向导们的宿舍，但每次去，都只能得到“抱歉，尊在执行任务还没回来”这样的答复。唯一一次看到他，是在中央塔向外的栈桥上，透过厚厚的隔音玻璃和电磁屏障，能看到他镶着金边的黑色制服，肩上有象征等级的章，从外面吹来的风裹挟着他耀眼的金发，直到他戴上军帽，压住流动的发梢。  
是和他们不久前在战场上相遇时同样的装束。  
诚曾经打碎过那顶军帽，划破过他略长的鬓发遮住的脸颊。  
那时深海诚还在哨兵活动区远远的眺望着，但天空寺尊好像注意到了这边，出发前特意转过身，对着诚的方向绽出灿烂的笑容。他戴着黑色皮革手套的右手用力地挥动了几下，便随后与其他哨兵们一起踏上路途。  
他后来听同事说，天空寺尊是这里最强大的向导，不仅身体能力完全不逊于一般哨兵，他甚至仅凭向导的精神攻击就能撂倒敌人。很多高难度的任务往往非他不可，所以平时确实很忙。不过他本人真的非常友善又可爱，和他一起边吃饭边聊天都会不自觉吃很多。  
我欠他的。诚这么想，他总还是想着要见一面尊，虽然自己很不善于表达感情。  
然而很快，就在前两天，伊迪斯长官亲自给他一份重要文件，告知他他将迎来哨兵生涯中最重要的转折点之一——结合。与向导结合后的哨兵往往能发挥更出色的能力，这样的一组哨兵与向导组成编队才是成熟的工作模式。深海诚轻轻摩挲这份薄薄的文件，左上角的人员一栏写着天空寺尊的名字。  
诚起初不是很明白这件事情的意义，诚恳询问伊迪斯长官得到的答复是——“这对你们都有好处。”  
有关更加具体的，结合究竟是怎样的过程，诚已经在中央塔接受了教育。思考到这件事的时候，他总感觉自己心率加快，比平常更紧张，交感神经兴奋带来明显的腺体分泌。哨兵拥有敏锐的感官，但深海诚不了解自己感觉到的，潮涌一般的身体变化蕴含的具体信息，正如他并不了解自己的欲望和情感。  
所以现在躺在床上的，失眠的深海诚正处于这种兴奋却不自知的状态。回忆到这里即将收尾，但调皮的神经元拐了一个弯，最后诚想起的，是今天下午明理和他谈话时眉宇间的忧愁，和一句牢牢钉在他脑海里的嘱托:  
“尊就拜托你了。”  
机体的动作有时会比思维更快。正当诚的理智还在为这句话冥思苦想，他的本能已经让他换好了衣服，迈出宿舍，沿着走廊笔直往前再左拐。现在应该还不算太晚，路过研究所区域能看到整齐的白炽灯点亮着一整排办公室，偶尔听到交谈声。再穿过一个长廊，验证身份，防护门，认证锁。他要去找他，就像儿时他们曾在夜里一起冒险那样。深海诚心中怀着愧疚和谢意，也怀着对年少美好的缅怀。他很希望能和青梅竹马的尊促膝长谈，最好能像以前一样亲密。

在进入向导的生活区域后，白噪音渐渐减弱，许多嘈杂的声音流像缠绕的海草一样涌向深海诚。  
起初他并不想在意，毕竟向导的宿舍不那么需要精密的屏障与干扰隔绝，这甚至会降低向导的精神状态。但他发现自己越靠近尊的宿舍，其中一部分声音就越明显，像是钢琴重重敲下的键，杂乱地在自己的感觉场上打出一圈波纹。并且要命的是，这些声音让他的兴奋状态更明显了，他开始不知道原因地急促呼吸着，全身的肌肉绷紧了，可这里本来并不应该是危险的地方。  
走廊外侧不是像哨兵宿舍那样的白色墙壁，取而代之的是开到半身的玻璃窗，透过它能看到月色映出的点点光辉。深海诚一步步踏在黯淡的月光上，走到第二个门处时，一声近乎微不可闻的喘息才仿佛是潜伏深海中晃晃悠悠的泡沫，轻巧地粉碎了表面的平静。  
——最开始的泡沫只是第一个，随着第二个第三个，这困扰着诚的声音越发清晰，缠绕的海草突然全都变成了呜咽的泡沫，成百上千的泡沫穿过了深海诚的身体，将每一次呼吸都倾吐在他耳边，像是属于他们两个的悄悄话。

深海诚其实已经知道了声音的主人是谁，因为下体的反应比晦涩的思绪更直接，蓬勃挺立的生殖器官毫不扭捏的表达着“我想要他”；可哨兵过于发达的感官却让神经当了机，大脑里如同灌满了海水，折射出名叫天空寺尊的少年的影子。深海诚于是挣扎着想要上浮，可他愈是靠近，愈发现拥抱的幻影不是真实，真实掩埋在海底的蚌壳里，他们的嘴闭得严严实实只留下那一条缝隙，能守住所有秘密。  
但门外的月光洒下来，哪怕只是透过门缝的一点点，都能满足哨兵的视觉。最先注意到的是蜷缩的趾尖，被折叠着抬高的双腿肌肤白得如同透明，他的右腿几乎是挂在另一个人的肩上，圆润的膝盖不时磨蹭着，最后因为脱力滑落到肘窝，随后又被扶起来抬得更高，这样的动作让大腿后内侧被完全暴露出来，有新鲜的白色的浊液流动在皮肤上，也有着上一个人留下的已经干涸的印记。在黑暗中这几乎是唯一一点发亮的东西，对于哨兵来说太过刺眼以至于灼痛。  
潮汐的泡沫是从胸腔发出的，那一起一伏的部位上两颗晶莹的珍珠是如此夺人眼球，在唾液的充分润湿之下原本微小的两粒突起像是包裹了一层釉质，饱满又丰盈，应该有得到过很仔细的照料。沿着胸骨展开的两翼锁骨上留下了一排鲜嫩的咬痕，皮肤下流动的年轻血液在此处隐隐渗出，而颤抖的臂膀上有更多的痕迹，这具身体的主人毫不介意地展开着上肢，温柔地拥抱住匍匐在其身上的人，与他额头相抵。  
起初深海诚以为这是一场噩梦，他视线内少年的肢体周围还有许多暧昧的影像，仿佛是隐匿在黑暗中的触手或是色欲的恶魔束缚着纠缠着交叠着，贪婪地抚摸着他，然而稍微清醒一些就能发现，那分明是人类的手。其中一双揉着细软的金发，从后颈捧起耳侧和脸颊，啄食一般亲吻着；还有一双留恋着胸口，似有似无地按揉着周围一圈乳晕。另外一双手虔诚地握住少年的性器，上下撸动的姿态如同教徒祷告，又像是在倾诉自己对艺术品的欣赏。如果再看得仔细一些，就会现不止是人，那条纹路精致辉煌的蛇缠绕在少年的脖颈间，顺从的耷拉着脑袋于胸前，不时吐出信子；床头的猫头鹰蓬松的身体伫立着，保持安然的姿态沉沉睡去。一只埃及猫趴在那头金发顶上，恋恋不舍地用尾巴环绕一圈。大家挤在一个小小房间内，如同围在篝火边取暖。愈发高亢的细微呻吟和黏滞的啪嗒声加快了节奏，构图的最中心——他们交合的部位流淌着彼此交融的体液，上方男人的生殖器用精确的角度进入穴口，随着节奏引起身下人一阵阵的震颤。  
这副画面牢牢钉入诚的脑海。他逐渐缺氧的机体已经没办法游出这片海域，只能越陷越深，就快要沉到海底。蚌壳里的软肉只要撬开就能一同享用，诚不是没有在混乱的思绪中抓住一瞬间的欲望想要掰开这白壁壳，再手忙脚乱地抓住壳中的宝物。但比壳更硬的，是穿透海床直达海面的名为理智的墙，在其上铭刻着不久前深海诚刚背过的《中央塔哨兵向导管理条例》，它冰冷又厚重，任发泄的拳头打在其上。  
那一双眼睛——深海诚一辈子也忘不了的眼睛，战场上他差点亲手击碎的那双眼睛，它的眼神可以是坚定的、羞怯的、喜悦的、倔强的，它澄澈得像镜子，它曾反映出深海诚暴怒又狰狞的面孔，而他现在映出的是明亮的月光，是垂悬于夜空中圆满的月亮。这双眼睛正看向深海诚的方向，诚也正看着它，他僵直的身体放弃了无能的挣扎，只仰头向着海面月亮虚幻的倒影。而下一秒交合处的性器用尽力气般地捅到最深处，撞碎了身下少年的呜咽，也撞碎了那双眼睛里如镜面般的海面，撞碎了藏在水中的月亮——  
少年张开口，吐出的话语如泡沫般落下，  
“没事的。”

诚突然醒过来，大口喘息着，满身冷汗。放任自己的感官是在太过危险，受到强烈刺激后的神经明显迟钝了些，眼前只有模糊的一片亮光。随着视力逐渐恢复，深海诚顺着玻璃外斜射下来的月光挪动着视线，直到看到自己身下，反射出亮光的是掌心一小摊白浊，比刚才的甚至更加刺眼。不知什么时候解开的裤子拉链敞着口，发出无声的叹息。  
他本应该就这样溺死在感觉织成的海里。在那里痛苦是倒是迟缓的，一点点仁慈的蚕食着自我，而不是现在这样，恢复正常的思考后感情的冲击才姗姗来迟，把梦魇完整钉入心脏让这刺痛被放大得无比明晰。是天空寺尊把他从溺死的边缘捞了起来，向导强大的精神力冲刷去他身上的潮水，把他拉进温暖干燥的怀抱中。  
“没事的。”  
天空寺尊对他说。  
深海诚不知道他什么时候接入自己的精神网的，他唯一能确定的是自己所有的思绪、情感都不再是能够遮掩的秘密，他的痛苦和欲望，他不愿意他看到这样的自己，充满矛盾又脆弱无能。向导一遍遍耐心安抚着，用温柔又稳定的精神连接上哨兵，难以想象他还在经历那样的事。  
“我没关系的。”  
单方面的，来自尊的安慰回响在脑中。诚并非不想交流，实际上他有千万句质问的话语都堆积在胸口，但他现在不是那个强硬的，可以大方掌控局面的邻家哥哥，他感到自己能做的事情如此渺小，一出口却只能吐出残破的句子。  
不知什么时候出现的尊的精神体，散发着彩虹般的光芒，这只纯白的独角兽朝着诚踱步而来——花音在战场上也是骑着它赶来的。它靠近时比印象中稍大一点，却温柔得像小动物，头顶的角神秘又梦幻，完全不具有攻击性。它靠着诚的躯体，鬃毛柔软的触感传来。诚抚摸上它的毛发，他知道这是尊的意志。  
“别担心我。”  
脑海中的声音与眼前的精神体对应了起来。当诚抚过独角兽的下巴，它甚至伸出舌头舔舐诚宽大的手掌。诚让自己全身倚靠在墙上，冷静下来的身体慢慢恢复力气。他盯着独角兽的眼睛，和刚刚见到的一模一样，倒映着明镜般的满月——就连被撞碎的，水中月影都和向导本体同步，现在他们应该开始了新的一轮。  
独角兽转到诚的身侧，用它彩虹色的角轻抵住诚，像是在催促他离开。  
“先回去休息吧……诚哥哥”  
“明天我会来找你的。”  
“没事的。”

深海诚双手捂住双眼，大拇指还想要堵住耳朵，好像这样仅一墙之隔的声音就不会传来似的。  
已经有些晚了，宿舍区其他的向导大概正准备平静入睡，最好能做个美梦，醒来后迎接新一天的朝阳。他不应该再继续在这里打扰他们。

“明天。”


End file.
